The present invention pertains to a strap directing device. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device capable of guiding the strap payoff from a strap dispenser in multiple directions without having to reposition the dispenser.
It is often desirable to strap loads of objects in order to facilitate handling and transport of those items. Strappers are in widespread use to, for example, position and tension strap material around a load. Often times, it is desirable to strap large, oversized loads such as a large stack of cardboard items or a bale of textile material. It can also be desirable to strap a large number of loads.
In order to meet the requirements of strapping large loads or a large number of loads, relatively large, commercial strappers have been developed. One exemplary strapper is disclosed and described in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/051,420 to Balling et al. Such a strapper includes generally a frame, a platen that is mounted to the frame, a strap feed guide, a feed head, a strap chute, and a strapping head. Associated with the strapper is a dispenser that feeds strap material to the strapper. Generally, the feed head draws the strap material from a dispenser, feeds the strap material through the guide to the strapping head, into and around the strap chute, and back to the strap head. Also, a slack box can be used to provide a supply of readily available strap material S for the feed head.
As can be expected, many commercial strappers are large, heavy machines composed of many parts. Many of these machines are difficult and practically impossible to move due to their sizes and weights. In addition, commercial strappers generally strap a large number of loads. To function relatively continuously, they require a large amount of strap material. In order to meet the demand for strap material, large dispensers have been used. However, like the strappers themselves, these commercial dispensers are often large and heavy. It can be difficult and time consuming to substitute one dispenser for another, or to outfit a dispenser with additional strap material. It is thus desirable to have a system where more than one dispenser is set up to feed into the one strapper.
In other circumstances, one may want to use one dispenser to alternatively feed into different strappers. Unfortunately, known dispensers are only capable of feeding strap material in one angular direction. Further, strappers can be limited in the orientation of the strap material that they are fed. These limited capabilities generally require that only one dispenser be lined up with one strapper.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism that allows for changing the direction if strap fed from a dispenser to a strapper. Desirably such a device permits the use of multiple dispensers to feed into one strapper easily and safely. Desirably, such a mechanism includes a strap guide that is capable of cooperating with a dispenser to deliver strap material to one or more strappers.